The Prophecy and the Prophet
by ImaginationStation00
Summary: Chantal was born as the first heir to the throne in the land of Grafot. She was raised as a warrior unlike her sisters because of her unfortunate prophecy: The first born to the throne would have to stop and evil shadow coming to destroy the kingdom. If followed through the lucky warrior would have the world as their kingdom, if not... the heir would watch the world die in agony
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Oracle's Story**

When you were born you were a blank piece of paper; nothing had been written yet. When I was born my piece of paper had already been written on, my future had been already spelled out. I had been born into the world of Royalty.

I was named Princess, Chantal Anne Jasmine Hayden Jocelyn Rose of Sunder. My mother admitted to calling the name a handful, so she had the kingdom address me as simple Chantal.

There was a prophecy made before I was born that the first successor to the king and queen would be forced into battle against a dark and evil shadow and it's warriors from the northern land of Grafot, at the age of eighteen. If the offspring returned from the fight, then he or she would be offered supreme dictatorship for the land which stretched from the east sea to the west sea to the north and to the south. If the heir failed to return, the evil spirit was to take over Sunder.

As soon as the prophecy was spoken my father had a group of investigators research and find out any information on the shadow of the north. Two years went by and I had been born, but there was no more information about the evil northern spirit than the group had started with. Hearing this news my father fell into a deep depression with the worry of the creature killing his first born child. He refused to eat or drink. As he began to deteriorate the council dethroned him. The queen still held her place in the court but the men did not like having a woman speak for them about war and debts towards other kingdoms. They were considering throwing her out of position. Many a times the Queen would walk into the King's room and threaten him that he was going to be locked up in the asylum for such behavior. She did this to hopefully make him wake up. But he doubted her threats because he knew how much love the queen had for him and how she would never see him shut up in that hell. One day after two more months a young man carrying the name of Bronk rode up on a raining day in mid-February and told the king that his researchers heard a story from the oracle about her encounter with the dark shadow from Grafot. Right away the King had snapped out of his depression. The queen smiled with relief. If there were any clues on how to fight the demon determined to kill his little girl, he would be forever fixated on teaching the princess anything he could about destroying it. Hearing this, the queen gave him back the throne. He took it gratefully and was once again king to the land.

"Grab a scroll, write everything down!" The King shouted at his guards. He ran down the halls and into the stables. He mounted his blackest horse and ordered two men to open the kingdom gates. The metal bars groaned from being so heavy. Four more men on steeds appeared behind him and they rode through the rain across the land to reach the oracles chapel.

"Oracle, tell me the story of the dark shadow from Grafot." He demanded towards the lady sitting in the center of the room as he walked through the grand wooden doors. She had fire red hair flowing down her back in one long wave.

"Your majesty," the oracle started. The King's heart rate accelerated. Her voice was as soft as feathers. It sounded like singing. "I only answer questions."

"How did,"

"Be wise of your question King, for I will only answer one question."

He didn't like that. One question would not give him enough answers to keep his princess safe from harm. One question would not give him enough information to make up for those two years. He thought for a few minutes. Was he going to ask if his daughter was going to win? What if she was to learn how to use the sword? He could ask about the dark shadow's weaknesses. He opened his mouth and spoke slowly:

"What is the story about you and the Dark Shadow?" He asked coolly. His muscles were tense. And back at the kingdom, the queen was tense with anxiety.

"Very wise King, I knew you were capable." The oracle smiled. "I was traveling through the air above the dark woods on my Pegasus when she fell to the ground. I looked around once I knew she was okay. And there it was. It was misty and dark like smoke, rising higher and higher till it reached ten feet taller than my head."

Her eyes were closed. But her lips trembled with fear as she brought up the memories. "A snarl ripped out of its mouth like I had stabbed him in the heart. I had scrambled up to run away. But I forgot about my Pegasus. I turned around to help her up but the monster was holding her by the neck up in the air. She cried for help from me, but I was incapable to do so. With all my power I wanted to save her from this creature. And I wanted help because I knew I couldn't defeat it on my own.

My sisters and brothers appeared in the sky like I had sent them a message. I had asked myself if I had any mystical powers that I could use later on in my life, which at the time; my life didn't look like it was going to live much longer. My oldest brother dropped a bow down to me and I gratefully slung it onto my back. The sheath of arrows fell next to my feet momentarily. I picked it up and pulled back the string of the bow and let it fly towards the beast. All around me my brothers and sisters were trying to shoot at it. The arrows kept bouncing off of its skin.

I had never seen anything like it. It devoured my Pegasus in a matter of seconds. I saw my Pegasus's heart explode with gold sparkles inside of its body. But then it started turning towards me. I remember screaming to my siblings that I wanted them to tell our parents I loved everything they had given me. No matter how many times I told them to "LEAVE!" They wouldn't leave me to die alone… how thoughtful they were, they stayed up in the sky still shooting the demon monster." The oracle was crying now. Her eyes were still shut up tight but crystal white tears streaked down her porcelain features.

She kept telling the story before the king could interrupt and ask her if she was done. "Then my youngest sister who was only twelve pulled out her dagger. She held it up to the light as the darkness was surrounding me. She knew how much I hated the darkness. The light bounced off the knife and distracted the monster enough for me to escape from underneath it. She was crying because she knew nothing could save her now. The monsters pace sped up and it reached her within a matter of seconds. The dagger she was holding dropped out of her hand. He pulled her into the shadows of the forest. I saw the last of my sister being crumbled up and turning into gold dust inside of the monster. My little sister saved my life. She gave up her own for me. She was such a genuine little girl that lived no more."

The king looked around at his men who were crying at this poor woman's unfortunate story.

"Then I boiled over with fury and yelled at the monster. I came out of hiding and stood in front of it. 'HOW DARE YOU, HAVE YOU NO MANNERS, I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. I KNOW YOU WEAKNESS!' But the thing was, I didn't know the shadow's weakness. But I caught it as the monster flew away." Her eyes flew open. They were red with fury but her pupils were dark black.

"Light."

Light killed the monster, that's why he ran into the shadows, that's why he lived in darkness, that's why he lived in the dark woods. The king ran out the doors with his men rushing out after him.

"Thank you, your Majesty, for listening." The oracle said softly. "I will never regret earning a power stronger than anything else on the planet though." She said to him even though he was already outside. But she didn't want him to know that. She didn't want him to get worried again. That day, the monster gave her some evil, but not enough to ward off the good she had inside of her.

From that day on the King's little princess wore metal instead of gems. She learned how to defend herself from everything. The king had made special tools for her to use based on the Oracle's theory. She became a lethal force of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. The Power of Her Sisters**

I was taught to fight and kill unlike my other sisters, Andromeda, Evelyn, Emerald, Gwen, and Fallon, who were taught to be noble and royal ladies.

Andromeda and Gwen were born when I was four. Fallon, Emerald and Evelyn were triplets and born when I was almost six years old. Being the oldest was a privilege and a pain.

After I was born there weren't any more prophecies for my sisters. Each of my sisters were blessed and named for something that my mother, father and the people wanted for our kingdom, Andromeda was born with the gift of beauty. She could easily take it away from someone or give it to them. Evelyn was born with the gift of wisdom. She could tell when one of our future paths weren't safe. She was a good asset. Emerald, like the gem had green eyes and could help make peace. Once she could contain and use her power, the King, our father used her to help the kingdom with battles and other conflicts with other kingdoms from far away that wanted the beautiful mountains that were full of gems and gold on our land. Gwen and Fallon were very special to our kingdom. They had the powers of sunrise and sunset. Ever since they were born the kingdom hasn't had a bad, rainy or cold day. They assure us all the time that we will have a sunrise the after night and the end to another wonderful day at the end of each one.

Once, a little girl from the village outside our kingdom came to us in hope that we could help her sister who had a mysterious syndrome. Andromeda gave the girl the beauty so she was treated equally and so that she could see if people were going to treat her poorly or fairly. Evelyn helped the girl become wise and intelligent as other children in the village so she was on the same page and could excel in life. Emerald cast a spell on the village so that there was no controversy of the girl's transformation, and so that the little girl could live in peace. Gwen and Fallon worked their magic on the child making sure she knew she was going to live a long time. When she asked what gift I would give her, I flushed embarrassed as I knew that none of my powers would help her.

"I will give you the power to defend yourself against mean things." I lied. "Close your eyes and visualize all your enemies."

"I see them all, now what do I do?" she questioned. I couldn't believe that she believed me.

"What do you want to do?" I inquired.

"Make them like me for my personality." She opened her eyes. "Should I talk to them? But how should I approach them?"

"Be witty, say something that makes you seem intelligent, not that you aren't. Speak with full potential. That is how you are going to defend yourself. People will love you." Evelyn said softly. We gave eye contact to one another and I nodded my head ever so slightly towards her, thanking her. But to the rest of the crowd, I was agreeing.

Willingly, I took my place back in the chair in the corner of the room.

Even though my entire group of sisters works together, they also leave me out because I don't have the ability to enforce a power that works well on the people of the kingdom.

But they still envied my ability to fight. I would teach them at times when our mother was inside with the chef or sewing for one of us. But often enough she would catch me teaching them how to use a cross bow, or a sword, or nun-chucks, or to ride a horse, but she never got mad at me, because she loved me so much. She wanted me to be safe and strong for the day when I turned eighteen and fulfilled the prophecy. I was seventeen at the moment.

"Good morning Evelyn. Would you like to help me today real quick?" I asked. I was going to see if she had telepathy skills; that would be convenient, especially for father.

"Oh yes. Sure. I'm up for anything." She replied back sweetly and nicely. "… as long as it's safe." She added. Evelyn was eleven but I trusted her judgment the best.

"Oh no, nothing dangerous, but just to be sure, we should make sure mother is busy." I smiled.

"Chantal! If you need me for battle skills; just say so, I really like watching you fight father." She giggled. Yesterday, she watched me as I got put to my knees by father. I never did get to have my rematch. Mother had called us all in for supper.

"Let's go."

"She's in the study. I don't think she'll be leaving the room anytime soon." She assumed.

"I think you're correct." I laughed. "To the weaponry, Ev." I took her hand and we skipped to the shack that held all my special weapons.

I wrenched the door open and coughed when the dust flew out spattering us. I covered my nose and mouth while finding my way through the little front room. "Where do I press the wall?" I asked Evelyn hoping she would know.

Just as all ways, she knew. "Third stone to the left and fourteen up." She estimated. "I think." She concluded. I carefully counted the stones and pressed the rock tenderly.

The wall of boulders opened up to a room full of red velvet cloth and shiny swords and other lethal instruments. A scent of parchment perfumed the air.

"Which tool should I use?" I questioned, allowing Evelyn to be interactive with my hobby.

"Use this one!" She squealed pointing to the sharp sword that was pure white. The king had this one forged by his finest blacksmiths, with white diamonds and white gold.

I had asked father many a time if I could use it, but he said that I could when the time was right. He said it was made for a weakness. He told me that I could only use it once, because then all the power would be drained out of it.

"I can't use it; father said it's one use only." I explained.

"Oh." She sighed. "Can you practice with this?" She picked up a fencing sword which I practiced with every day.

"Yes I can." I answered. She handed it to me gently. We turned to head out of the building. I let her walk out first.

I remembered the first time I had used this sword. I was four and my father had given it to me to keep for forever. He said it would be my practice sword; but when he handed it to me, it was more than that. It was my protection, my dignity, my life, and it was mine.

"Hold it here Chantal; never touch it on the edges. These are sharp." He said slowly. These were the sword rules and I wanted so badly to remember them so he wouldn't take my new toy away.

"It's like a big knife." I had commented. He laughed his large hearty laugh and placed the sword, handle side towards me in my hand.

"Now swing it gently and flip your hand." He instructed. I followed and it flew out of my small hand and landed on the ground. "No, no, don't let go of it." I tried again and this time I managed to swing the sword forcefully.

"Father, I can use a sword!" I exclaimed happily.

"That was good progress for today. Let's go get the horses some water." My father concluded with a sigh. He started to take the sword away from me.

"No! Teach me more." I wailed hungrily, pulling the sword above my head. He backed away sarcastically his mouth in a big O of fake chills.

"Alright then, let's see what you got." He smiled. He pulled out his own sword and we began our unfair battle. I swung the sword mightily, only to be blocked by his pare. Fury burned through me and I brought another swing at him. His sword dropped out of his hand. I smiled, triumphant. I held my sword to his stomach. I laughed.

"Ha-ha! I win… Watch out father, I'm going to be better than you one day."

"Yes you are princess. Now let's go fix up the horses. We can ride them after lunch." He concluded. He picked his sword off the ground and grabbed my hand. We started walking towards the stables. "

"Daddy, did you drop the sword on purpose?" I had asked curiously. I would be hurt if he did.

"Yes I did." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh." I said. I looked down. Then my face lit up in a smile. "You're clumsy!"

We continued walking towards the horses.

"Alright, let's go get someone I should fight with." I started. "What about the stable boy, Collin." I suggested.

"Oh yes! I do think you like him sister." Evelyn agreed.

"Really, you think I like the horse boy?" I asked serious. "I am betrothed to Jonathon Lowe of Grandiniga across the Dead Sea." I informed her.

"Well, if you fulfill the prophecy you won't be betrothed to anyone but the land." She retorted. I couldn't argue with that.

"But Evelyn, that means I won't be marrying the horse boy either."

"Fine then Chantal, we'll see." She said with a dubious smile on her pink lips.

I really did hate knack of predicting my future. She could see through anybody's decisions, and figure out which wiser one the person would choose. I remembered a ball one year, there was rotten lamb. She told everyone not to it, that it would be wiser to have the geese. No one listened and everyone ended up hurling their meals.

We walked to the stables and asked Collin if he wanted to fight with a sword against me. First his face was shocked. Then he smiled.

"I can beat any girl, even if you are the princess." He challenged.

"I have an advantage." I said motioning my sister who waved at him innocently.

"Some advantage." He snarled grabbing his own fencing sword.

"Watch your tone mister." I warned.

"Watch yourself, girl." He snickered. That tore it. I lunged. Suddenly Evelyn was in my head:

_Pare to the left. Swing under his waist. Lung forward, right foot. _She commanded. I followed her instructions. Sure enough Collin was on the ground.

"I surrender." He called. "Don't hurt me."

"Ha!" I laughed. "It worked!" I smiled proudly at myself. "That wasn't much of a fight now was it Collin?"

"Yes, agreed." He sighed.

"You can go back to the stables." I said to him. He glumly walked back to the horses. I turned around and squealed.

"I knew it would work Chantal!" Now father can take me to battle with you and I can be there and help all the warriors win." She said happily.

"Yes, but first–." I got cut off.

"Definitely not miss Evelyn." Mother said sternly. "Chantal, you know better than to put your sister in danger. How were you going to reply to your sister?" She inquired.

"You would be in danger Evelyn, I would not dream of enforcing danger upon you in any way. I love you and I am really sorry." I said insincerely. Mother didn't buy it.

"Tsk. Tsk." She clicked in a disapproving tone. "Come Evelyn we have much to do inside. Chantal, clean yourself up for supper." She took Evelyn's hand and started walking towards the castle's back doors. "And do put your weapon back. Father needs to speak to you in his study."

"Yes my queen." I retorted. Unexpectedly, I swung my sword. "Engarde!" I called and prepped myself to fight the tree adjacent to me. I slashed it until my hand got tired. I quickly went to put it away in the weaponry and ran inside to change.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there fanfic readers! Please when writing a review be thoughtful, first fanfiction, not sure if its good or not, but my language arts teacher said I was the best in the class and told me to start posting my twisted stories. I'm only thirteen so, if you have feedback or comments please write. Tell me anything from if I need to fix my vocabulary to if I need to give up on this story and write a new one. I may start one for Hunger Games. Let me know what you think._

**Chapter 2. The Eighteenth Ball Preparations**

The lavish, extravagant party, in my case, was completely unnecessary. Father had called me into his study to discuss the invitation list. The number of names of princes from around the world was endless. What was even worse: the amount of them that were asking for my hand in marriage!

Of course my father would not accept anyone blind-sided. He had to see their worth. Why they deserved me. And at that ball he would host the competition; and I would be watching.

"Strength, Beauty, Wealth…" and the list went on about each and every piece that each man needed to have.

"Father, The prophecy says I am sole ruler once I defeat the monster." I defended.

"I am trying to plan your future if you do not defeat the monster." He barked.

"If I don't, I'm dead."

"I will not see my first born dead." He replied harshly. "Help me finish the details."

"Father, I don't want to have another ball." I whined. "It isn't necessary, and I will not appreciate it."

"What do you mean? Elaborate please." He said focusing on the piece of scroll beneath him.

"I mean, I, your first born will not be enjoying my own party." He cautiously stopped writing with his quill. His brow creased. He continued writing.

"If you really don't want to have the party, we won't have it." He said defeated.

"Oh thank you so much!" I cried. "Thank you."

"But we will still be having the contest for your hand." He laughed. A poker face; dang-it. I should have known better.

I groaned. "Auw, Father. I just don't want to do it. Can't you understand?"

"No complaining Chantal, you're almost eighteen. That gives you no more right than you already have to complain. It's settled."

"Yes your Majesty." I breathed. I walked out.

Even though Father said the ball was canceled, my mother and the housing staff still arranged the whole thing. The ball was coming up in three weeks. By now most of the princes had begun their journey to our kingdom. Twelve princes had already shown up at our door.

Mother had me try on a dress she sewed. She had me fitted for another one and she bought me one just in case.

The one she crafted herself was opal white and had a pearlescent shine to it. Golden thread stitched it up the sides and around the waist line. Small intricate designs in light pink were faintly noticeable. In the bright light of the chandeliers they glowed softly and made my cheeks reflect a delicate glow.

My reaction to the dress was amazed. I had no idea such a dress could be formed. Really, an expert made dress. "Thank you mother, I love it."

"You're welcome darling. It's for your special day. I want you looking your best." Her smile was huge.

"Show me the other ones." I pleaded. This was the only time I got excited for petty things that my sisters loved.

"Patience, patience, my love." My mother soothed. A maid brought in the dress my mother bought.

It was a lovely shade of buttercream. It had scarlet red poppy patterns all over it, giving it a warm feeling. I didn't like it as much as the gown my mother made, but it was still gorgeous. "It is beautiful." I whispered.

"Which do you like better?" She questioned deeply.

"I, really, don't know." I exhaled. "They are both breathtakingly beautiful."

"Try them on." She suggested.

"Don't you have another one you want to show me?"

"Oh yes!" She got up from her chair and bustled around the room. She found a silver treasure box and came back to my side. "Open it." She said with enthusiasm.

Inside was a black dress. It was plain black with red lace and embroidery. Its cut was sleek and elegant.

"It needs to be tailored to fit." She admitted sheepishly.

"Oh mother, don't worry! I already know which one I'm going to wear to the ball."

"Which one?"

"This one." I acknowledged, fingering the soft white dress my mother had sewed for me.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." She laughed. "Try it on." And I honestly, really did want to.

"Mother," I said pausing before the door to the changing chamber.

"Yes dear?" She said stopping in place herself.

"Evelyn is rubbing off on me."

She smiled. I ducked behind the door and started undoing the buttons.

Food preparations had to be made too. We were going to have a table along the wall of the grand ball room filled with foods native to our land. We were going to have duck and geese kabobs, and chickpeas sauce with our own warm poppy seed bread. We also were serving deviled eggs; father said the pun was intended. What!? He said the pun was that the monster from Grafot was a devil.

The days went by. Everyone was here and the ball was suddenly tonight.

It was a gorgeous night. All the stars were twinkling bright white. The gown I chose was shimmering and twelve musicians were playing my favorites. Ladies and princesses, lords and princes were frolicking about having a Sunday stroll like time whereas I was not.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry to those who have started reading this story. I have decided to dis-continue this story and start another fan-fiction. Very sorry. If you would like to use the story as an idea for your own go ahead. Thank you for supporting me in this.


End file.
